


Overflowing

by Dinolad



Series: Empty To Full In No Time At All [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Random stories





	Overflowing

**Author's Note:**

> this was a deleted thing i made into a short little add on
> 
> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

Sportacus found himself in a cage, caught in one of Robbie Rotten’s traps. He saw through his disguise instantly, like he usually did, but the kids were easily fooled. But he couldn’t help but play along like always. Not only did it give Robbie a chance to play with the kids but this costume was rather fetching. And honestly Sportacus wanted to know what the man was planning. That’s how he found himself in the cage, Robbie standing by the door jumping around happily.

“I got you!” Robbie said, shaking his hands as he did his dance. “I caught the blue kangaroo.” Sportacus smiled up at him from his seated position.

“So, Robbie, now that you got me what did you plan on doing with me?” Sportacus asked. Robbie stilled, bringing his hand up to his chin.

“I haven’t really thought that far.” Sportacus smiled up at him.

“Maybe you could fix my nail polish, it’s gotten messed up since last week.” Sportacus stuck his hand out between the bars to show Robbie. The villain leaned forward to examine his ruined work.

“Arg, your right! They look horrible.” Robbie said, taking Sportacus by the wrist. They both could hear the sound of the kids approaching. “Looks like I’m going to have to drag the brats along as well or they might try and free you.”

“What are you going to do with them?” Sportacus asked, not pulling his hand away. He could feel the warmth from Robbie seeping into him and he was going to enjoy it until the kids came.

“Uh? Make them lazy? Yes that’s a great idea! I’ll make you watch movies to show you that being lazy is much better than being active.” Robbie announced, hand raised in the air triumphantly. Sportacus tried not to pout at the loss of contact.

“Mister what are you doing with Sportacus?” Stephanie demanded as she ran up to the cage, Trixie and Stingy trailing behind them.

“Sportacus are you okay?” Trixie asked.

“I am fine kids, don’t worry.” Sportacus smiled at them.

Robbie took the opportunity to throw a net over the kids, capturing them as well. There was a chorus of screams that mostly drowned out Robbie’s villainous laughter.

“What the hell are you doing?” Trixie demanded.

“I’m taking you all to my lair to make you lazy!” Robbie said, securing the net.

“Why would you want to do that?” Stingy asked.

“So you can finally be quiet and stop giving me a headache. We're all going to be quiet and watch a movie."

"Wait a minute... Are you-" Trixie started but was interrupted by Robbie.

"Robbie Rotten! Villain number one!" Robbie yelled, raising his hands in the air.

"Is this just a ploy to cuddle with Sportacus?" Stephanie asked.

"Nooomaybeyes." Robbie said, looking over to see his blushing boyfriend.


End file.
